This invention relates to methods and apparatus for handling and transporting articles and more particularly to methods and apparatus especially suitable for handling sheet metal stampings employed in the fabrication of motor vehicle bodies.
Modern day motor vehicles comprise a base or skeletal structure commonly called a body in white to which a series of sheet metal stampings are suitably attached to form the final exterior configuration of the vehicle body. These stampings include, for example, hoods, deck lids, roof panels, quarter panels and doors. These stampings are produced by stamping facilities in mass quantities and it is necessary to receive the stampings emerging from the stamping facilities and transport them to the site of the vehicle body assembly. During such transport it is imperative that the stamping be protected from both surface or cosmetic damage as well as from stresses such as might produce structural damage to the stamping. It is also imperative that the stampings be loaded and unloaded into and from the associated material handling apparatus in a minimum of time and with a minimum of effort, and with a minimum amount of damage to the stampings.
Various methods and apparatus are currently in use to transport sheet metal stampings within and between automotive facilities. Typically, these apparatus comprise various forms of racks in which the stampings are loaded and in which the stampings are transported to the cite of the vehicle body assembly. Whereas these prior art rack structures have been generally satisfactory, they are often difficult to load and unload and the articles or stamping being handled are often damaged during the course of the loading or unloading.